


Brighter When You Make Me Fade

by kate_button



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, HarringrovePornathon, M/M, Rimming, Subspace, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_button/pseuds/kate_button
Summary: Billy's been at it for days, winding him up, getting him crazy, crawling out of his skin, dizzy with it. By the time he puts his money where his mouth is, Steve's already a goner.Or, Steve's a subby little sub, sometimes, and Billy always gives him what he needs, in the end. With bonus gross!Billy.





	Brighter When You Make Me Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Harringrove Pornathon day 3 prompt BDSM/Aftercare
> 
> [Find me on tumblr.](https://un-buttoned.tumblr.com/)

Steve doesn’t think he was like this before Billy. 

Or, more accurately, Steve had never met anyone who could get him like this before Billy. 

Billy’s always smirking at him, always _fucking_ with him, touching him in these little ways, innocuous except for how they’re fucking  _not_ , gentle curl of his fingers around Steve’s elbow, fingers at the small of his back, fleeting little touches where everyone can see, where Steve can’t fucking  _do anything_ about it. 

Billy gets him wound so fucking tight, grinding his teeth, hard in his jeans, so fucking annoyed and turned on that he can’t think.

Makes Steve want to punch him. Makes him all itchy and buzzy under his skin. Does it for fucking  _days_ , teases him and winds him up and acts like he’s just fine, just peachy, cool as hell, not squirming out of his goddamn skin like Steve is. 

No one’s ever made him like this before. Made him crazy. Made him strung out and desperate and pathetic. 

He always gets to desperate and pathetic when Billy wants him to. Billy knows how to put him there. How to play him.

And Steve lets him. Fucking loves it. 

Billy drags this one out longer than usual. Whispers filthy shit in his ear at basketball practice, shoves him into the bathroom and feels him up and leaves him like that, licks his lips at him from across the cafeteria, gives him these smug little smirks in the hallways.

He starts in the parking lot after practice on Wednesday night. Fucks with Steve all day on Thursday. Drags it out all the way through Friday, through school and the arcade with the kids until Steve is stupid with it, can’t think about anything else, can’t think about anything but the way Billy sucks on the straw in his milkshake, about what Billy’s got planned for him. 

He’s ready to get on his knees right there in the middle of the neon and noise, honestly. Right where Billy wants him. Already. 

Billy presses him back against the door when they get to Steve’s, finally get up to his room, takes a wrist in each hand and holds them against the wood while he grins at him, while Steve’s heart races and his dick throbs.

‘How you doin’, baby?’ Billy asks him, looking at him, just looking, not touching him anywhere but his wrists. 

He’s going fucking crazy, crawling out of his skin, aching need deep in the core of him. Billy saw to that. Desperate and pathetic, just like Billy wants him to be. He feels the familiar burn in his throat, in his cheeks, in his chest. Shame, maybe. 

‘Think you fuckin’ know,’ Steve says. He licks his lips, doesn’t miss the way Billy’s eyes flick down. 

‘Yeah? Why don’t you tell me?’ 

Steve curls his fingers in, digs his nails into his palms. ‘You’re a fucking dick, Hargrove.’ 

Billy’s grin gest a little wider, gets that sharp little edge to it, makes Steve’s belly flip, makes his dick leak like it does every time. Billy lets go of his wrists, takes a step back. 

It’s the opposite of what Steve’s expecting, and it makes him dizzy, makes his heart race. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, kinda stands there with them by his shoulders where Billy left them like a fucking idiot. 

He can’t think.

‘Take your shirt off,’ Billy says, not a suggestion in any type of way. Steve sucks in a breath, pulls his shirt off. His nipples fucking tingle, pull tight. Billy licks his lips. ‘Your pants, too. All of it. Take it the fuck off.’ 

Steve toes off his shoes, kicks them aside and fumbles with his pants, shoves them down, way too fucking eager, knows he’s way too fucking eager. Billy did this. Billy put him here. And he looks fucking thrilled about it, real satisfied. 

Steve’s dick smacks up into his belly once it’s free of his underwear. He kicks the pile of clothes out of the way. Billy’s. Billy hasn’t so much as untucked his shirt. Steve’s whole body goes hot, cheeks burning, ears burning. His dick throbs. Billy stands there, holding one elbow in the other hand, looking Steve up and down real casual like he’s choosing fucking pasta sauce, or something, like he’s in nothing even close to a hurry, like he’g got all the time in the world. 

Steve supposes he does, if he wants it.

He burns, line between embarrassment and arousal blurred way past anything he can wrap his head around. His chest heaves, he feels shaky, way out of sorts, out of his head a little. Billy’s been fucking with him for so  _long_ , he’s just. He’s done. This is Billy’s show, now. Steve will do whatever he says, and Billy knows it. 

Billy raises his eyebrows, looks down at the floor with a tiny tip of his chin, real significant, and Steve. Steve goes, feels  _grateful_  for the direction, lets out a breath that feels like relief even as his head spins with something he recognizes as humiliation, drops to his knees right there and looks at Billy’s feet, waits, tries to get a breath.

‘Look at me.’ 

He doesn’t think about it, like this. There’s no part of him that decides to do what Billy says, no part of him that would even consider doing anything else. He looks at Billy, meets his eyes, heart racing. 

‘I love you,’ Billy says, and the shame evaporates, just like that. Steve lets out a shaky breath, jittery. ‘Do you want to keep going?’ 

He fucking needs it. ‘Yes.’ 

Billy smiles at him, soft, affectionate, makes Steve warm in a different way. 

And then, like flipping a switch, Billy’s smile turns sharp. He snaps his fingers, points to the floor at his feet. 

It takes Steve a second to move, the way that fucking hits him. Gotta close his eyes and bite back a truly embarrassing noise at the way it smacks him right in the fucking gut, Billy fucking. Commanding him. Like a pet. 

He crawls. Doesn’t look at Billy as he does it, can’t. Once he settles back on his heels at Billy’s feet, Billy reaches down, tips his face up with a finger under his chin. 

The world is going a little hazy, at this point. Steve feels a little outside himself, already, got tunnel vision, kind of. Billy’s never gotten him here this fucking fast before. 

‘Oh, _baby_ ,’ Billy says, like Steve’s done something really great. Steve feels himself blush, looking up at Billy, seeing that look on his face, the color in his cheeks. Billy’s so. Pretty. Fucking  _everything_. Steve doesn’t know what to do with himself, glad he doesn’t have to think about it. ‘Damn.’ 

Billy bends down and kisses him, and Steve falls apart a little more. He whimpers into Billy’s mouth, easy as hell when he’s like this, isn’t sure if he’s allowed but gets his hand in Billy’s hair anyway, can’t not touch him. 

Billy allows it, holds his cheeks and controls the kiss, licks at Steve’s tongue, lets Steve kiss him back. 

He pulls away, and Steve lets his hand drop back down to his thigh. Waits for Billy to do something else. 

Billy strips his coat off, undoes the last couple buttons on his shirt, drapes them both over the back of Steve’s desk chair. Steve’s mouth waters. Then Billy undoes his jeans, and Steve’s entire brain goes offline. 

He _wants_ , so fucking badly. Doesn’t know anything else. Isn’t anything else. 

He whimpers. He hears it. Billy smiles at him, amused, pushes his jeans down over his pretty hips, down his thick, prefect fucking thighs. Steve rocks forward a little, can’t help it, wants to get his mouth on Billy’s belly, get his face in his pubes, get his mouth on his dick. Wants Billy to sit on his face, fucking suffocate him in the smell of him. 

He was never like this before. Billy started this shit, made him like this, licked the come out of Steve’s pubes and put his nose in Steve’s armpits and ate him out until he had fucking spit all over his chin, put his nose and his mouth all over every fucking inch of his body, pressed him face first into the tile in the showers at school after practice and shoved his ankles apart and licked the fucking sweat out from between his legs.

Billy’s gross as hell, and he dragged Steve into that shit with him. Made Steve gross as hell too. He swallows, mouth watering at the thought of it. 

‘I think you’re gonna fuck me tonight, baby.’ 

It’s like getting smacked in the face. Steve closes his eyes. ‘Okay.’ 

Billy doesn’t make him do this often. Not when he’s like this. Billy likes a good dicking as much as Steve does, and Steve is more than happy to oblige, but this is. This is hard, for Steve.

‘You want me to sit on your face first.’ It’s not really a question. Doesn’t sound like a question. Billy knows, can probably see it. 

Steve nods anyway. He’d do anything. Really. He really thinks that right now he would do fucking anything to get his mouth on Billy’s ass. 

‘Look at me,’ Billy says, and Steve opens his eyes, looks at him. ‘You’re goddamn beautiful like this.’ 

‘Thanks,’ Steve breathes, fingers pressing into his thighs, fire everywhere. 

Billy smiles at him. ‘Get on the bed, baby.’ 

Steve crawls to the bed, more practical than anything. He doesn’t know if he could stand right now if Billy told him to. And anyway, Billy  _didn’t_ tell him to. He crawls up, legs shaking, lays himself out on his back. 

Billy climbs on after him, puts a leg on either side of his waist and kneels over him. ‘Scoot down,’ Billy says, and Steve shimmies down between Billy’s legs until his knees are on either side of his chest, just under his armpits. 

Billy takes his wrists, pins them above his head. Steve sucks in a breath. Yeah. Fucking. Yeah. Billy shuffles up a little, knees bracketing his arms in, hovering over Steve’s face. Steve  _wants_. It’s so fucking close he can practically taste it. 

Billy just stays there, stock still, boxing Steve in. Steve breathes faster, squirming a little, not fighting Billy, just.  _Needing_. Billy presses his wrists harder into the bed. 

‘ _Please_ ,’ Steve says, craning his head up, trying to get closer. 

It’s what Billy’s been waiting for, apparently. He lowers his hips, and Steve moans, tips his face up and presses his tongue to Billy’s hole, no patience to draw it out. It’s not gonna be real technical, Steve’s too fucking gone, too desperate. Just wants as much as he can get, as fast as he can get it, before Billy takes it away from him. 

Billy gasps above him, fingers tightening around his wrists. It makes Steve moan, makes him press with his tongue, try to get _inside_ , fucking needs it, uses his lips, mouths at Billy right there at the center of him. His head spins, can’t really breathe that easy with Billy on him like this, doesn’t even care. Would happily let Billy crush all the air out of him if it meant he got to stay here, dizzy and so wrapped up in Billy that he literally doesn’t have a thought in his head that’s not Billy’s name, not the taste of him.

It’s sloppy. Got spit all between Billy’s cheeks, all over his chin, his lips, his own cheeks. He licks and licks and moans when he pushes with his tongue and Billy’s hole gives around it, lets him in. Steve could cry. Steve might fucking cry. 

Billy lifts his hips, too fucking soon, and Steve sucks in a breath and chases his ass, tries to get his mouth back on it. 

‘Baby, christ, you gotta breathe,’ Billy says, sounding a little wrecked. 

‘Uh-uh,’ Steve says, feels the pull in his wrists, his shoulders as he tries to get his face back where it belongs. 

Billy laughs, breathless. ‘Fuck, Steve.’ 

‘ _Please_ ,’ he says, turns his head and strains and gets his mouth on the only part of Billy he can reach, spot where his ass cheek meets his thigh, right on the inside, presses a kiss there.

‘Okay,’ Billy says, ‘then you’re gonna put your dick in me.’ 

Steve will do whatever the fuck Billy wants, because Billy gives him back his ass, spreads his knees and shifts down and lets Steve bury his face back between his cheeks and lose himself in it. He eats him out until his lungs scream at him, until his jaw starts to ache, until his whole world narrows down to just this, his mouth and the taste of Billy, until he can’t feel his hands or his legs or his dick, until all he is is this, making Billy gasp above him, making him need to grind his hips down.

It’s all he needs. Could fucking die like this and be happy. 

Then Billy’s gone again, lifting up off him, letting go of his wrists. He watches, dazed, as Billy grabs the lube off the bedside table.

‘Get up,’ Billy says, shoving him a little until Steve moves, and Billy flops down on his back. Steve turns over, gets up on his knees, somehow, crawls between Billy’s legs. Billy pops the cap on the lube and dumps some into his palm, reaches down and slicks Steve’s dick up. Steve’s hips twitch, little noise escaping his throat. He doesn’t know how he’s gonna do this. Doesn’t know if he can do it. 

‘Hey,’ Billy says, and Steve looks up at him. Out of it. Blood rushing in his ears, head totally empty, swirling spinning crazy. Billy puts his hand on Steve’s cheek, coaxes him down and kisses him, and Steve whimpers, whines into his mouth, slips a little, goes a little deeper. Billy pulls back and looks at him, looks him in the eye, smiles at him and makes Steve blush, lights his body up with it. Billy reaches down between them, pushes a slick finger inside himself while he looks at Steve, and Steve can’t fucking breathe. 

‘Come on,’ he says, pulling his feet up a little closer to his ass, letting his knees drop open, pulling his finger out of himself.

‘God,’ Steve says, just overwhelmed. He thinks he might cry, too many too big emotions pushing at him from the inside. 

‘Steve, baby, hey,’ Billy says, getting his hand in Steve’s hair, tugging him down until Steve’s forehead meets his. ‘You can do this.’ 

Steve nods, wraps his fingers around his dick and lines himself up, whole fucking universe tilting a little, throwing off his balance. He pushes, knows how Billy likes it, pops the head in. Billy’s fucking. Too much. Steve can’t. Billy’s mouth is open and his head is tilted back, not breathing. Steve pushes until they’re flush together, slides all the way in while Billy makes this fucking noise that just. Kills any shred of sanity Steve may have had lingering around. 

‘Oh, fuck. Baby, jesus. God.’

Billy’s dick is hard as hell on his pretty belly. Steve’s is. Aching. Throbbing. Ready to fucking bust. He pulls out a little, snaps his hips forward again. Billy clutches at his shoulder, bites his lip, looking like he always does when Steve fucks him, so fucking pretty, like he feels so fucking good. 

‘Get me off, baby. Don’t come until you do.’ 

Steve’s stomach flips, clenching, dick kicking, buried deep.

Billy told him to get him off. Steve knows how to do that.

He rolls his hips, starts easy, tucks his face in Billy’s neck and slides his hands up under Billy’s shoulders, his knees up next to Billy’s hips, presses him into the bed with his body while he moves in him, long rhythmic thrusts. Then Billy starts talking. 

‘Oh my fucking god, baby,’ he says, tilting his hips up, changing the angle a little, ‘you’re so fucking good, I don’t. Don’t know how the fuck you do it, how, how you just-’ Steve fucks him a little harder, mouths at his neck. ‘ _Fuck_ , how you just let me? Good god, Steve, you’re so. You’re  _so_... I’m so fucking lucky, baby. Don’t know how I got you, christ. Don’t know what the fuck I did to deserve you.’ 

Steve’s fucking _drowning_. He fucks Billy the way his body knows Billy likes, nothing but feeling, anymore. Billy keeps saying shit, claws at his shoulders, dick leaking between their bellies. 

‘God, fuck, oh my god, baby, I’m gonna. Come when I do, okay, baby? ‘m so fucking, god, I'm gonna-’ 

Steve snaps his hips, hard, fucks Billy the way Billy likes when he’s like this, when he’s this close, knows Billy’s  _right there_ when he starts making these fucked out little noises on every stroke, when his hips start bucking a little, when his fingernails dig deep into his shoulders. Steve doesn’t breathe, can’t breathe, can only try to keep his shit together until Billy comes. 

He loses his grip on himself a little, bites Billy’s neck, _needs_ to, needs  _something_ , and Billy. Billy comes. 

‘Oh motherfucking christ, god,  _fuck_ ,’ Billy’s hips buck under him, back bowing. ‘Come, baby, come now.’ 

Steve snaps his hips once, twice more, lets go because Billy told him to. 

It’s a big one. Steve goes away, for a minute, fucking  _hurts_. It hurts. Everything hurts and feels so fucking good Steve thinks he might die.

Billy’s petting his hair, arms wrapped around him when Steve gets back in his body, starts to feel like he has limbs and a heartbeat and lungs again. Steve presses his lips to Billy’s neck, tucks his nose up by Billy’s ear and breathes in the smell of him. It helps. Settles him a little. 

‘You’re fucking incredible,’ Billy says, voice all gruff and fucked out. Steve kisses his neck. ‘I fucking mean it, baby, jesus christ. You’re. Don’t know how I got so goddamn lucky.’ 

Steve’s still got his hands tucked up under Billy’s shoulders, presses his fingers into him a little, clings to him as best he can. Feels like he’s the lucky one, finding someone like Billy. Someone to take him down, put him down deep, keep him safe while he’s there, bring him back when he’s done. Doesn’t know how to tell Billy all that, hopes he knows.

Billy finds Steve’s cheeks, puts his hands on them, pulls him up and looks at him, presses their lips together and then pulls back and looks at him some more. ‘You with me, baby?’ 

‘Getting there,’ Steve gets out. He’s not out of it yet, not back, not totally. Still real fucking raw. Kinda under.

Billy pulls him down and kisses him again, easy, lazy, slides a hand back into his hair and scratches at his scalp a little.

‘Need anything from me?’ Billy says when he pulls away. Billy’s always like this after they do shit like this, rock steady, checking in, making sure. 

Steve shakes his head. He thinks he should probably pull out, get off of Billy, stop crushing him. ‘I’m good.’ 

Billy cards his fingers through Steve’s hair, smiles at him. ‘Yeah you are. So fucking good, damn baby.’ 

Steve smiles, feels a little more like himself. Still kinda drunk, still a little stupid, but. Settling. ‘What about you? You good?’ 

Billy’s smile widens. ‘There he is. Yeah, baby, I’m good. You were real under for a while, there.’ 

‘Yeah.’ The first time it happened, Billy had had a bit of a breakdown after. They’d talked a lot that night, smoked a lot of fucking cigarettes. There’d been tears. It wasn’t pretty, but it was fucking awesome, in the end.

No one’s ever gotten him like Billy. Doesn’t think anyone’s ever gotten Billy like he does. 

‘Can’t believe you got me off first,’ Billy says, running his hands up and down Steve’s back.

‘You told me to,’ Steve reminds him, finally pulling out, shifting off of Billy and onto his side next to him, still touching, needing the contact. They’re a fucking mess. Come and sweat everywhere. It’s awesome. 

‘Yeah, but you shoulda seen yourself. You were. I didn’t think you’d do it.’ Billy traces little patterns on his shoulders. 

‘What would you have done?’ Steve asks, running his fingers through the come on Billy’s belly. It’s gross as hell.

Billy grabs his wrist and pulls his hand up and sucks Steve’s fingers into his mouth, licks the come off of them.

Gross. It makes Steve smile. 

‘Woulda made you eat it outta me, then woulda come down your throat.’ 

Steve takes his hand back, slides it down between Billy’s legs, touches the slick mess between his cheeks. ‘Want me to eat it outta you?’ 

Billy looks over at him. ‘You _wanna_ eat it outta me?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Steve says, really does, doesn’t know if he can move. ‘Course I wanna eat it outta you. Fuckin’ tired, though. Don’t wanna move.’ 

Billy grins at him, fond little thing that makes Steve light up every fucking time he sees it. ‘Me neither. Next time.’ 

‘Fuckin’ right, next time.’ 

‘ _Insatiable_ ,’ Billy says, smiling at him, arm tightening around his shoulders. Steve kisses his chest. 

‘I mean. Yeah. But that’s as much your fault as it is mine. You’re an enabler.’ 

‘Goddamn right, baby. You’re the prettiest thing in the world. Give you whatever the hell you want.’ 

Steve rolls his eyes, smiling. ‘You’re a fucking sap.’ 

‘Can you blame me? Got the prettiest fucking boy in the world in my arms. Let’s me do all kinds of shit to him. Damn right I’m a sap. Sweet talk you till the end of time, never run outta shit to say.’ 

‘Jesus christ, Billy,’ Steve says, pushing himself up and kissing him, just to shut him the hell up. ‘I love you, you know?’ 

Billy grins up at him, so fucking bright. ‘Yeah, baby. I know.’ 


End file.
